


Remembrance

by sarcchiii



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Cuddle, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcchiii/pseuds/sarcchiii
Summary: How mysterious is fate?Would he trapped in eternal slumber, or shall fate guide him into joyous morning?──Will history be repeated itself?





	Remembrance

He awake in the middle of the night. Blue-eyed dripped with dismay, gasping for thin air. A combination of bewilderment and affright. It was an intense feeling of disquiet.

 

It was shown that today is still December 4th, just another few hours to face a new day. However, for somehow reason, he cannot sleep. His eyes _refused_ to sleep.

As midnight comes on, an indescribable feeling of disquietude seizes him, just as if night concealed some terrible menace.

 

It wasn't due to the weather, nor Beethoven's daily gritted teeth. He just happened to had a nightmare, with the events he couldn't exactly remember, like a fragile fragments, slipped through fingertips.

 

What is it that he's trying to remember, this reminiscence of past?

Why does it traumatize him so? Why does it make him feel remorseful?

 

Turning around in the night, he struggled to fall asleep, letting the anxious blue-eyed to properly shut. However, countless times he tried, still impossible for him. In the end, _I really am too scared to close my eyes ...._

 

A blink of sleep, enough to reminded him of incomprehensible feelings. Of how the vision of his mother's death, of how if one day he will never wake up _again ...._

 

 

"Wolf, go to sleep ...." he sputter out subconsciously, as he shifted onto elsewhere, positioned his sleeping pose─much to make him startled. The gruff, baritone-like voice echoed through the darkness, breaking his negative delusions into reality.

 

Mozart stopped abruptly. The wide-awake, guilty-dripped orbs were observing the solemnity of room's blackness. Lacking of light it may be, he still could senses the presence of him below.

 

Did he accidentally wake him up? Should he say something, he wondered?

Even for a person who loved pranks, he does not like burdening people with his problems─

 

"Tell me. Is something bugging you?"

 

Eyes blinked in astonishment, perplexed, as if he had just spiraled deeper into his mind. A long momentary of silence, without anyone's broke. Had he instantly responded, he had no idea where to start, beginning his story. He couldn't even recalled his nightmare, not even a slight of scent.

 

The silence was later broke by the utterance of a certain white-haired, asking for clarification. "Well?"

 

"What if ...." he halted in between─faltered bashfully, as if something had stuck within his throat─or _something_ has been strangling his neck this entire time. Knowing how temperamental and impatient he was, there he's digging into a source of courage,

 

"... I died tomorrow?"

 

Hesitancy dripped, as if there is a butterfly in his stomach, endlessly flying, "... Lud-kun?"

 

There came out a heavy sigh, along with a softened scoff. "Preposterous. Why would you think so?"

 

"Well, because someone wished me so ... I dreamt of me getting poisoned, and such ...."

 

"... am I hated that much?"

 

Silence blanketed the atmosphere, the ambience tensed up. It was unusual to see him worried over such trivial matters, for he knew his friend would immediately tossed that aside, focusing on doing pranks. Once he gets worried, then something was wrong. And during that time, he knew, Wolf needs him.

 

"Wolf, it is true that no one knows what kind of destiny might bestow upon you, not even tomorrow. It is true that you sometimes upset people,"

 

Frowned upon such response, he blatantly cut off, "No, but, _seriously_! Do they hate me that much?"

 

"... However, I _could_ guarantee that tomorrow─on December 5th─you will definitely survive."

 

Those pair of blue-eyed glimmered in dubiety, he was fully taken aback of how confident his declaration were filled. He knew, he was fond of these─denying fate and such─but, this _one_ is different.

 

What's with this overflowing confidence? Why does it put him at ease?

 

"Those ridiculous method such as poisoning won't happen in this modern century. And nobody would ever do it to you, Wolf."

 

"But, I could feel it, Lud-kun! As if _that_ piece is ringing on my head, and at 1 am ...."

 

"Wolf!" his voice filled with concern and accentuation, instantaneously tightened the grip upon his bracelet wrist. "Just forget it, you are not composing Requiem right now!"

 

His eyelids expanded, as if tons of clipping of pictures spiraled upon the depth of his mind. Of fragments filled with memories from 200 years ago─

He remembered it. He _remembered_ it all.

 

December 5, 1791.

 

"Listen, deny those fate of misfortunes with all your might, and strangled it by your very own throat."

 

"Wait, Lud-kun ... you knew?"

 

"I was there, in hope to search of you. It was five years later when I went back to Vienna, and you already passed away." He ended his explanation with a delicate scoff, signing that it was too late─but not worth grieving it forever.

 

"Wolf, it was not something worth to be anxious for. March 26─my death year─had long passed with I still alive. For it is why I guarantee that you shall survive as well."

 

He shifted his gaze around the surrounding─particularly, the clock. It was a dark scenery, yet he could feel the clock is─more or less─pointing at 1 am.

 

December 5, 2017. 1 am.

He is still alive.

 

Was this all fate's doing? Or was it all due to faith?

 

Though, even after those appeasement, he still could not deny the remaining anxiety. He laid back, thus moving closer to him. Blue eyes dripped with pure honesty, pleaded. "Stay?"

 

Such obvious requisition, he could not help but softened a smile. "Very well."

 

There is no way he would refused him.

 

──And there is no way he would let fate took what precious to him, twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So, I have always been working with this, and had finished on December 5th.   
> I was intended to post this on his exact date of death, but, I was so busy I had finally the chance to upload it now. ;;


End file.
